dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
B.U. Tiffil
B.U. Tiffil was the daughter of Bowen Tiffil, a wealthy businessman, and Morina Tiffil née Plenty, a former actress. She was a niece of B.O. Plenty and a cousin of Sparkle Plenty Tracy. When B.U. was a child, she occasionally visited Sunny Dell Acres, where she became friends with her cousin Sparkle. B.U. later became a successful actress, starring in many feature films. She was known for her talent and good looks, as well as her signature curled-bangs hairstyle. Career in Hollywood B.U. married the writer/director Sven Galli, and he became her manager. This often put him at odds with her agent, Pushy Pointer, and the two men often disagreed about which projects she should do. This always distressed B.U., who was a sensitive and emotional woman. Shortly after the incident with Torcher, B.U. arrived in Dick Tracy's city to star in a play opposite Vitamin Flintheart at Flintheart's new dinner theater. B.U. wanted to escape the stress of her Hollywood career, as well as expanding her range as an actress. Both Sven Galli and Pushy Pointer opposed this decision, believing that it would take her out of the public eye for too long. The play was disrupted by several “accidents” which nearly injured B.U. and seriously upset her emotionally. Dick Tracy investigated, and suggested that B.U. stay with her family at Sunny Dell Acres where she could be kept safe. B.U. re-connected with her cousin Sparkle and the two grew very close. It was eventually discovered that Pointer was responsible for the sabotage at the theater. His intention was to scare B.U. into returning to Hollywood to take a film role that he had arranged for her. When she continued to defy him, Pointer attempted to kill B.U., shooting at her silhouette through a window. However, he accidentally shot Sparkle, who had styled her hair in an imitation of B.U.’s signature look. Pointer was seriously injured while attempting to evade capture, but he was eventually arrested and charged. Sparkle slowly recovered, and the incident prompted her romantic involvement with Junior Tracy. B.U. was motivated by these events to become more assertive and take control of her life and career. She informed her husband that she would no longer do projects simply because he wanted her to. Later Activities B.U. Tiffil later starred in the film “Pirate Gal”, which was one of the movies that was illegally copied by Splitscreen. B.U. and her husband were present at the wedding of Sparkle Plenty to Junior Tracy. B.U. had been slated to play the role of Tess in ''The Dick Tracy Story'', but had to abandon the part due to a bout of nervous exhaustion. The role eventually went to Fame. It was implied that Fame (or possibly her confederate Haf-and-Haf) had somehow induced this “exhaustion” through intimidation, threats or harassment in order to remove B.U. from the project. Notes * One of B.U. Tiffil's previous credits was the film 10 1/2. This title was apparently a play on the Blake Edwards film 10 and also possibly the Federico Fellini film 8 1/2. Category:Actors Category:Plenty Family